


New traditions

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Study, Christmas, Flash Fic, Gen, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But this year he wasn't alone, he reminded himself.
Relationships: Leo Valdez & Others, Leo Valdez & The Seven
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	New traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from the Instagram account I had when I was 11. I don't want this connected to my current fic, because I like to think I've gotten better at writing than I was at that age, lol.  
> Feel free to podfic, transform, remix, or otherwise play with this fic. I do not care. Go wild!

Last Christmas, Leo had been by himself. His foster parents didn't want any of them at the dinner table during the month of December, so each of his foster siblings were given a five-dollar note and told to buy themselves something. He couldn't remember what he bought, but it wasn't good.

Once, he would have been with his mother. They used to have very few Christmas traditions - for Leo it was about the presents and the extra food. For his mother - well, he didn't know, did he? He'd never asked. And now she was dead (his fault, of course, but he'd learn to live with that) and he would never get the chance to.

But this year he _wasn't_ alone, he reminded himself. Both camps were celebrating Christmas together, and now he could see the other six silhouetted against the top of Half-Blood Hill, waiting for him.

He ran to catch up. The sun was too bright in his eyes when he reached the top, but he didn't care. This was where he belonged. Not in the past - in the present. In the now. He brushed against someone's arm and stumbled, only to be caught by someone's well-muscled arm. Nice to know they cared.

This was home. He'd made his own family.


End file.
